les ténèbres, ce n'est pas du jeu
by Miriel
Summary: Alors que l'empereur fait des ravages dans le monde virtuel, les Davis et ses amis demandent de l'aide...
1. six enfants et un tyran

Voici une fic sur digimon. Je ne suis plus fan des digimons, mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que les fan en pense. et puis, si vous l'aimez bien, il suffit de me le dire, et, peut-être vais-je la continuer. cela dépendra de vous.  
  
Miriel  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapitre 1  
Six enfants et un tyran  
  
Ken Ichijouji était assit devant son ordinateur. Jeune géni de onze ans, il fessait ses devoirs. Il avait le record de vitesse en calcule mental de la terre, était très connu au Japon non seulement à cause de son géni, mais qu'il aurait put aller aux jeux Olympiques de soccer s'il en avait envie.  
  
Mais tout cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ken ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde hostile qu'était la Terre.  
  
Ken sorti sur le balcon. Le soleil fessait étinceler ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. Le regard bleu de Ken se pausa sur un endroit vide, que l'on pouvait voir à partir du quartier de Tamachi. Le cimetière. Là où depuis quatre ans, son grand frère était enterrer.  
  
Ken frissonna. Cette pensée lui était immonde. Penser à Sam ne l'aiderait pas dans son projet. Au contraire, cela le ralentirait.  
  
*  
  
Kari Kamilla sorti de chez elle pour aller rendre visite à Davis Motomiya, un de ses amis.  
  
Digisauveurs depuis sont plus jeune âge, Kari ruminait. De quel droit ce garçon avait-il tuer des digimons? Et qui était-il? Rien ne pouvait le dire à Kari, ni lui donner de renseignements.  
  
* Ah les jeux vidéo et les biscuits! Pensa Davis Motomiya, rien de telle pour se détendre et oublier les problèmes du digimonde.  
  
Davis était un malade du soccer. Cheveux bruns et lunettes de moto étaient au rendez-vous. Davis se demandait comment il allait faire de Kari sa petite amie.  
  
*  
  
Plus de gâteau aux chocolats! Yolei était dessus. Elle avait espérer inviter T.K et Cody, digisauveurs qui habitaient dans le même bloque appartement qu'elle, à venir manger du gâteau, mais ses frères et ses s?urs avaient tout manger.  
  
Une autre chose lui trottait dans la tête; qui était l'empereur des digimons? Serte, c'était un digisauveurs qui se prenait pour un être supérieur et il était très intelligent.  
  
*  
  
T.K et Cody étaient tous les deux sur la plage, avec leur digimon. T.K avait onze ans, tout comme Davis et Kari. Quant à Cody, il avait neuf ans.  
  
-Et que penses-tu de l'empereur des digimons? Demanda T.K à Cody.  
  
-Je ne sais trop quoi penser, répondit Cody, comment un simple gamin peut- il faire tomber le digimonde en une semaine sous son emprise maléfique?  
  
-Ça prouve qu'il est intelligent, dit T.K, plus intelligent que la plus part des humains d'ailleurs.  
  
Cody approuva silencieusement d'un signe de la tête.  
  
*  
  
L'empereur des digimons était assit dans sa salle aux télévisions. Mais de quoi ses diginuls se mêlaient-ils de ses affaires?  
  
Il était désorienter. Et si les digisauveurs trouvaient quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui? Non, aucun risque, personne ne lui arriverait à la cheville. Mais pourvu que ces gosses n'ailles pas demander de l'aide à Ken Ichijouji, sinon, lui, l'empereur des digimons, était fichu.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1  
à suivre..  
  
REVIEW, please!!!!!!! 


	2. les six réunis

Salut! Voici la suite de mon histoire! Merci pour les Reviews, en tout cas. voici les réponses pour celles-ci :  
  
Yolei : Salut! Merci pour la review! Il faut dire que je n'étais plus certaine des ages. en tout cas, Ken et Yolei (pas toi, celle dans digimon!... j'espère que c'est pas toi!!!^__^ sinon, quel caractère!! faut dire que mon caractère à moi est un peu comme celui de Ken, de Yolei et de Davis mélanger ensemble. ah, l'horreur, pauvre de moi, triple personnalité!!! (joke)) on le même age que moi! voici la raison pourquoi j'ai décider d'écrire cette fan fic : ça fait quelque temps que je ne suis plus fan de digimon, depuis noël, environ, et j'ai encore cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête. il fallait que je a mette sur papier!! (ou sur ordi lol) en tout cas, c'est ça. hey, les réponses sont longues, hein??? Autre chose. VIVE L'EMPEREUR DES DIGIMONS!!!!!!!!! ^__^ (je l'aime bien, lui!!!)  
  
Chapitre 2  
Les six réunis  
  
Le destin aurait-il mit Ken sur la route de Davis? Rien ne peut le prouver. Ou Davis avait tout calculé d'avance, ou tout cela n'était que pur hasard.  
  
Tout à commencer le matin, où T.K avait invité ses amis chez lui pour une réunion urgente.  
  
-Je vous ai contacter, commença t-il, parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.  
  
-Et c'est quelle sorte? Demanda Davis.  
  
-Hier, répondit Cody, T.K et moi avons parlé longuement sur comment nous pourrions vaincre l'empereur des digimons. Nous en sommes arrivé à la conclusion qu'il faudrait quelqu'un d'intelligent, un géni si j'ose dire, pour nous aider à le vaincre.  
  
-Mais ou veux-tu trouver un digisauveur qui est un géni? Demanda Yolei.  
  
-Il y a peut-être Izzy, risqua Kari.  
  
-Non, répondit T.K, Izzy a déjà essayer, mais l'empereur des digimons l'a déjouer sans problème.  
  
-Il faudrait quelqu'un qui ne soit un digisauveur, commença Cody.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu penses à. dit Davis.  
  
-Oui, répondit Cody, c'est à lui que je pense.  
  
-Mais à qui tu penses à la fin? Demanda Yolei.  
  
-T'as jamais entendu parler de Ken Ichijouji? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Si, répondit Yolei, une fois seulement.  
  
-Et bien la question est réglée, dit T.K, nous allons aller lui demander de ce pas.  
  
-Et pour le numéraux d'appartement? Demanda Davis, et pour l'appartement en général?  
  
-Tu oublis que ma mère est journaliste, répondit T.K en montrant un papier ou toutes les coordonnées y étaient inscrives.  
  
*  
  
Ken entendit cogner à la porte. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention d'aller répondre, mais ses parents n'étaient pas là. Alors, dans ces cas là, il faut se lever et aller répondre.  
  
C'est ce que Ken fit. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les digisauveurs devant chez lui.  
  
-Euh. oui? Demanda Ken.  
  
-Salut, dit Yolei d'une voix hautement percher. On voudrait savoir si tu pouvais nous aider à.!  
  
Davis lui mit la main devant la bouche.  
  
Ken ne voulais pas paraître désagréable, invita les cinq jeunes qui étaient à sa porte à entrer.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-il aux digisauveurs.  
  
-On aurai besoin de ton aide, répondit Davis. Moi c'est Davis, la fille aux cheveux bruns c'est Kari, le gars blond, c'est T.K, le plus petit aux cheveux bruns c'est Cody et la fille aux cheveux mauves, c'est la folle à lunettes. non! Son nom c'est Yolei! Rectifia Davis en voyant Yolei lever la main pour le frapper.  
  
-Davis, Kari, T.K, Cody, Yolei. répéta Ken, et bien bonjour. Euh. c'est quoi ce problème au juste.  
  
-Et bien voilà, commença Davis, on est des digisauveurs.  
  
-Des digisauveurs.  
  
-C'est ça, continua Davis, et on aurai besoin de ton aide pour combattre un ennemi.  
  
-Attendez, dit Ken, quel ennemi? De quoi parlez-vous au juste?  
  
-Du digimonde bien sur! Répondit Yolei.  
  
-Ah, dit Ken, c'est bien ce monde que personne n'est capable d'atteindre?  
  
-Oui, répondit Kari.  
  
-Cet ennemi est particulièrement intelligent, dit Davis, c'est pour ça qu'on a penser que tu serais le mieux placer pour nous aider.  
  
-Et vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous aider? Demanda Ken  
  
Davis, Kari, Yolei, Cody et T.K le supplièrent du regard. Ken hésita un peu puis dit :  
  
-C'est d'accord.  
  
-Génial! dit Davis avec enthousiasme.  
  
Ken sourit à Davis et Yolei ne pu s'empêcher de craquer pour Ken. Il est si mignon! pense t-elle.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
à suivre.  
  
Si vous voulez la suite. REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. la plan

P,tite réponses au review : je voudrais dire bonjour à Yolei, et lui dire MERCI de m'écrire!!!  
  
Yolei : tu as une partie du message en haut. Bon, les deux premier chapitre, c'est ceux que j'avais écrit quand j'étais fan. alors y'en a plus! Non, c'tune joke! J'en ai écris d'autre, juste pour te faire plaisir! Caractère : je ne suis pas fâchée, t'inquiète pas!!! Mais t'en a oublier un, dans my own caractère : je t'ai dit que j'étais aussi du style Ken, je veux dire, à faire des affaires pas bien, pis à les regretter ensuite. (j'ai déjà fait souffrir un chien, mais il est pas mort après..) heureusement pour mes parents, je n'ai pas fait de mauvais coups, dernièrement. enfin, moi aussi, j'ai déjà penser à faire une fugue, à cause d'une raison stupide comme : j'ai pas ma place, ici. Je l'ai pas fait, mais je suis allée me cacher dans le sous-sol.. hihihi, ok, c'est pas drôle. j'ai aussi un MAUSUS de digivice noir, qui est d'ailleurs enfermer dans mon garde-robe depuis décembre, pis malheureusement, y'a pu de pile. peut pu faire digivolver mon Wormmon! Bouhouhou!! En passant, c'mon digimon préféré, y'est drôle!  
  
Chapitre 3  
Le plan  
  
Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K, Kari et Ken se réunirent le lendemain dans la chambre d'Izzy, qui avait à leur parler de choses importantes, surtout dans le cas de Ken.  
  
-Écoutez-moi attentivement, surtout toi, Ken, dit-il. Nous allons emmener quelqu'un dans le digimonde qui n'est pas un digisauveur.  
  
-Qui te dit qu'il ne l'ai pas? Demanda soudainement Yolei. C'est peut-être ça qui va nous faire découvrir qu'il en ai un. Il est si intelligent.  
  
-la ferme, Yolei! Lui lança Davis.  
  
Il se retourna ensuite vers Ken, lui fit un sourire gêner, et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
  
-Elle est complètement folle, fait attention à elle.  
  
-Comprit, dit Ken, en échangeant un regard avec Kari, assise à côté de lui.  
  
En rencontrant le regard de la jeune fille, il eu une drôle d'impression. Elle lui ressemblait. Quelque chose en elle était semblable à ce qu'il avait en lui-même. Il se secoua. Il ne voulait pas montrer de la faiblesse face aux digisauveurs.  
  
-Oui, dit Izzy, au bout d'un moment. Peut-être que Ken est un digisauveur, et qu'il a son partenaire digimon quelque part dans le monde digital. Mais n'en parlons pas pour le moment. Ken, tu vas faire face à un grand danger. Sûrement que l'empereur sait que tu t'en viens.  
  
-Oh, ça je n'en doute pas, se dit Ken intérieurement.  
  
-.et ça pourrait être plus dangereux pour toi que pour n'importe quel d'entre nous, même quand Davis fait des gaffes.  
  
-ah, dit Davis. Merci, c'est très encouragent!  
  
-Il rigolais! Lui dit Cody.  
  
-De toute façon, dit T.K. Izzy à raison. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, mais Ken le peut.  
  
-Si vous voyez toutes les grandes choses que j'ai accomplis, marmonna Ken. Vous en seriez tellement surprit que vous en seriez paralysés pour quelques temps de surprise.  
  
-Tu disais, demanda Kari.  
  
-Non, rien, répondit vivement Ken. Bon, on y va quand?  
  
Il trouvait bizarre d'employer le « on », mais il n'avait aucunement le choix.  
  
-Tout de suite, dit Yolei. Et, tes parents.  
  
-Ils ne s'inquièteront pas, répondit calmement Ken. Je ne suis pas souvent là, à cette heure de la journée.  
  
-D'accord, dit Izzy. Maintenant, mais faites attention à vous!  
  
-OUI! cria Yolei. Tous le monde, préparez-vous, on est PARTIS!  
  
Elle ponta son D3 sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, et ils furent tous aspirés à l'intérieur, sauf Izzy.  
  
-Soyez prudents, murmura-t-il.  
  
Fin du chapitre 3  
à suivre.  
  
REVIEW, SVOUS PLAIT!!! 


	4. l'oeuf de la gentillesse réagit au mal

Yolei : ché pas si tu réalise ce que t'as dit, mais je crois que t'es folle! Tu m'as dit que tu aimais mieux le troisième chapitre que le deuxième??? Mais alors, serais-je entrain de devenir meilleur dans mon écriture?? (chapitre 2 : l'été passée, chapitre 3 : v'la deux semaine.) et puis, le chapitre 3 à été écrit quand j'étais plus CAPOTÉE. vive l'amélioration! Je remercies ma prof de français!!! (en fait, elle m'a fait reprendre au moins deux fois une de mes productions écrites, pis moi, ben, j'ai juste eu 70%! Bouhouhou! Bon, ok, l'autre d'après j'ai eu 85%, ce qui est très bon, pour quelqu'un qui veut écrire des livres plus tard.) ah, oui, pis si tu aimes Harry Potter ou le Seigneur des Anneaux, ben tu peux aller voir mes fic là dessus. pis p'tite question indiscrète, t'as quel age, pis t'habite dans quel pays??? je suis pas assez chienne pour demander ton nom, mais ça viendra peut-être. tiens, moi, par exemple, tout le monde sait que mon vrai nom c'est : Marie-Ginette-Pascale. on m'appel Pascale à l'école (une des mes amis m'appel même par mon nom au complet.) en France, c'est Marie, en Égypte aussi. enfin, c'est ça. (pis si tu veux pas me le dire en le disant à tout le monde, tu peux me l'envoyer à mon adresse e- mail. pis si tu veux pas le dire, t'as le choix, mais j'aime connaître du monde.)  
  
Chapitre 4  
L'?uf  
  
Ils furent tous éjectés dans le monde digital quelques secondes plus tard, avec de nouveaux vêtements, sauf Kari, T.K et Ken.  
  
Le digimon de Davis, Demi-Veemon, était devenu Veemon, celui de Yolei, Poromon, s'était transformée Hawkmon, et celui de Cody, Upamon, avait changer de forme pour devenir Armadillomon. Gatomon et Patamon étaient rester les mêmes, et seul Ken n'avait pas de digimon à lui.  
  
Mais pas pour longtemps. Une petite bestiole verte qui ressemblait à un insecte arriva en sautillant joyeusement. En les apercevant, il se précipita vers eux, et.... sauta directement dans la figure de Ken!  
  
-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! dit-il.  
  
-Wor. wormmon? Demanda Ken.  
  
Comment cet avorton avait-il fait pour le trouver? Supporter les digisauveurs était déjà pénible, mais Wormmon en plus.  
  
-Tu le connais? Demanda Davis.  
  
-Euh, dit Ken, ne sachant quoi répondre. Oui. Mon frère était un digisauveur et il m'emmenait parfois, quand j'étais petit.  
  
Il savait que tout cela n'était que mensonge, mais il ne pouvait reculer. Sam n'avait jamais été destiné au monde digital. Mais lui, oui.  
  
-Alors, comment cela ce fait-il que nous n'aillons jamais vu ton frère? Demanda Cody, ayant déceler un léger tremblement dans la voix de Ken.  
  
-Il... il.. dit Ken, se forçant à prendre un air triste. Il est mort, il y a fort longtemps.  
  
-Je suis désolée, dit Kari. Nous ne savons pas..  
  
-C'est pas grave, dit Ken.  
  
-Hey! Dit Yolei. Moi, j'ai plein de frères et s?urs, je t'en refile quelque uns, si tu veux.  
  
Les cinq autres lui lancèrent un regard bizarre, et elle rougit.  
  
-Ben voyons, dit-elle. C'était pour rire.  
  
-Ben c'était pas drôle, dit Davis.  
  
-Bon, dit Ken. On y va?  
  
-Oui, dit Cody. Wormmon peut venir aussi. Peut-être as-tu un digivice quelque part pour t'aider à le faire digivolver.  
  
-Si, marmonna Ken. Pour les faire digivolver tous, et les contrôler.  
  
-Quoi? demanda Davis.  
  
-Rien, rien, répondit Ken.  
  
-Bon, dit Davis. On y va!  
  
Ils se mirent en marche. Wormmon marchait en arrière accompagner de Ken.  
  
-Ça faisait longtemps, que je ne t'avais pas vu habiller normalement, lui dit Wormmon.  
  
-La ferme, lui dit Ken.  
  
-Comment ça ce fait?  
  
Là, s'en était trop. Impatient comme il était, Ken donna un coup de pied à Wormmon, et celui-ci fut catapulté sur Davis, qui marchait en avant d'eux.  
  
-Hey! Lança Davis, en tombant par en avant.  
  
Ken sentait que tout les autres allaient lui dire que c'était de sa faute (peut-être même le reconnaître), alors, il se précipita pour relever Wormmon et Davis.  
  
-Ça va? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui, oui, dit Davis.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dit Ken. Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Je ne suis pas habituer à marcher avec un digimon en avant de moi, et je crois que je lui ai donner un coup de pied.  
  
-ça arrive à tout le monde, dit Yolei. Même a Davis.  
  
Ce que Ken ne se doutait pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait vu donner un coup de pied à Wormmon. Soudain, Davis s'arrêta.  
  
-Quoi ?demanda Kari.  
  
-Regardez vos D3, dit Davis. Ils indiquent un digi-?uf!  
  
-Quoi? demanda T.K. Cela veut dire qu'un d'entre nous va forcement en avoir un nouveau.  
  
-Oui, dit Yolei. On y VA!  
  
Sur ses mots, elle se lança par en avant. Les autres la suivirent en courant, car une Yolei qui a petter sa coche, ça court vite, zallez qu'à aller voir les émissions. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un ?uf rose. Il portait un symbole que les digisauveurs n'avait jamais vu, et émettait une drôle de lumière. Ken recula. Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K et Kari essayèrent de le soulever, sans résulta. Cody communiqua Izzy :  
  
Izzy, on a un problème avec un digi-?uf. Personne ne peut le prendre. As-tu une solution? Cody  
  
Izzy eu tôt faut de lui répondre :  
  
Cher Cody. Chaque équipe de digisauveurs comportent généralement six enfants. Il en manque sûrement un. Il est possible que ça soit Ken. J'ai contacter Gennai, et il m'a dit que c'était l'?uf de la gentillesse. Ce symbole à disparu depuis bien longtemps, quand les ténèbres sont arrivés. Il doit être à quelque part dans le désert du digimonde. C'est là que son porteur l'a perdu. Bonne chance! Izzy  
  
-Ken, dit Cody. A toi de jouer. Cet ?uf est peut-être à toi.  
  
-Quoi, mais je..  
  
-Pas de discussion, dit Davis, en le poussant vers l'?uf.  
  
-Davis, non! dit Ken.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Une drôle de lumière apparue soudain autour de Ken. On aurait dit qu'il était entrain de se transformer. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus de Ken, mais.. l'empereur des digimons!  
  
-Ça veut dire quoi? demanda Yolei.  
  
-Ça veut dire, ma chère, dit Ken avec un sourire sournois. Ça veut dire que JE suis l'empereur des digimons. Que vous êtes idiots! Je me suis presque trahis moi-même en donnant un coup de pied à Wormmon, et vous n'avez rien remarquer!  
  
Les cinq enfants restèrent face à Ken, ou l'empereur des digimons, sans bouger.  
  
Que va-t-il arriver?  
  
Fin du chapitre 4  
à suivre  
  
Voilà, c'était le chapitre 4. C'est à suivre. REVIEW si vous voulez savoir la suite!! 


	5. l'union de l'empereur et des digisauveur...

Salut tout le monde!!! (ou ben juste Yolei, parce que d'après moa, ben elle est la seule à lire cette fic.) bon, ben Yolei, voici la suite de l'histoire que tu m'as demander. euh, pis c'est ça, je suis pas très bavarde, ce soir... tout ce que j'ai à ta dire, c'est que j'ai 13 ans et demi (chu plus jeune qui toa!!) et que je suis canadienne, avec du sang français et allemand...  
  
Note : j'ai oublié de préciser que les digisauveurs sont dans le désert.  
  
Chapitre 5  
L'empereur et... les digisauveurs s'allient!!!  
  
Les cinq enfants restèrent face à Ken, ou l'empereur des digimons, sans bouger. Puis, Ken éclata de rire.  
  
-Voilà donc les fameux digisauveurs! Dit-il. Et bien, vous êtes plus téméraire que je ne l'avais pensé. Aller demander à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez pas comme me vaincre, franchement...  
  
-C'est ça! Cria Yolei. On te connaît très bien! Ken Ichijouji, on ne le connaissait pas, mais cet idiot d'empereur des digimons, ben c'est une autre histoire! Tu n'es qu'on monstre, Ken Ichijouji, tu m'entands??!!  
  
-à qui parles-tu? Demanda Ken. Je ne connais aucun Ken qui est des les environs...  
  
-C'est vrai, dit TK. Mais je ne veux pas te donner raison. Il n'y a jamais eu de Ken, dans ce monde! Seulement un monstre qui veut devenir le maître du monde!  
  
-TK a raison, dit Davis. Que penseraient tes parents, s'ils te voyaient? Et les journalistes? Ça ferait un gros titre : le géni Ken Ichijouji perd la raison, et veut contrôler le monde. Tout le monde serait content! Nous en premier!  
  
-Et puis, dit Cody. Tu as dû forcément être gentil, un jour...  
  
-Où peut-être es-tu né ainsi, sans rien, sans aucune raison, dit Kari.  
  
-Ok, j'ai compris! Lança Ken. J'en ai mares de vous!  
  
-et moi donc, dit une voix venue de nul part.  
  
-Qui est là? Demanda Davis.  
  
-Moi.  
  
-ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.  
  
-Attendez, dit TK. Je reconnais cette voix... non, c'est impossible, pas lui!  
  
-qui? Demanda Cody.  
  
-Devimon.  
  
-Oui, dit la voix. Je suis Devimon. C'est grâce à votre petit ami d'empereur que j'ai pu arriver ici.  
  
-tu l'as libéré?! Cria Kari à Ken. Pourquoi?  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait, balbutia Ken. Rien, pour une fois.  
  
-j'en ai assez, dit Devimon.  
  
Il pointa le doigt vers Ken. Celui-ci poussa un cri et commença à s'élever dans les airs.  
  
-KEN!!!! Cria Wormmon, prit au dépourvu.  
  
Devimon se mit à rire sinistrement. Quand Ken fut à au moins trois mètre dans les air, il claqua des doigts et les habits d'empereur disparurent, laissant apparaître le Ken du monde réel, sauf les cheveux nettement plus emmêlés. Ensuite, il fit un geste brusque de la main, et Ken tomba par terre.  
  
-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait redevenir normal? Demanda Gatomon.  
  
-Parce que ses habits me donnaient plus de puissance, et je ne voulais pas qu'il en ait, répondit Devimon. Mais finissons en. MAIN DU DIABLE! Cria-t- il, en direction de Ken.  
  
Davis poussa un cri, et il se jeta sur Ken, juste à temps pour faire dévier l'attaque mortelle. Ils roulèrent tout les deux sur le côté. Ken donna un coup de pied à Davis. Méchante reconnaissance!  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Lui demanda-t-il, en le foudroyant du regard.  
  
-Tu te serais fait tuer, alors ferme-là, et aides-nous!  
  
Ken resta silencieux. Un grand débat commença en lui, interposant le mal et le bien. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et se mit à trembler. Soudain, il entendit une voix lointaine, venue du passée :  
  
-tu es un gentil petit garçon, Ken. Mais les ténèbres voudrons que tu sois vilain, alors ne te laisse pas faire. La gentillesse est en toi, c'est moi qui te le dit. Ce symbole t'es destiné!  
  
-tu as raison, Wormmon, dit Ken. Je ne doigt pas laisser le mal prendre possession de moi. je ne laisserais pas les ténèbres me contrôler!  
  
Il leva la tête, et s'aperçu que Wormmon le regardait en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire.  
  
-C'est le moment, dit Wormmon.  
  
-Oui, dit Ken. Sois prêt!  
  
Il se leva, et se dirigea en courant vers l'?uf de la gentillesse. Il enroula ses mains autour, et le souleva sans peine. Puis, il cria :  
  
-HYPER DIGIVOLUTION!!!  
  
Wormmon fut entouré d'une lumière rose.  
  
-Wormmon, hyper digivolves-toi en... Pucchiemon!  
  
Un digimon rose et blanc ressemblant à un ourson était maintenant à la place de Wormmon. Il avait de longues oreilles roses, des gents et des souliers roses. Tout le reste de son corps était blanc.  
  
Les cinq autres digisauveurs restèrent un moment paralysés sur place. Ken se retourna vers eux :  
  
-Allez! Dit-il. C'est pas le temps de lâcher! On va le battre!  
  
-Tu as dit... commença Yolei.  
  
-Oui, dit Ken. J'ai dit ON.  
  
-On y va! Cria Davis. Ken est avez nous! C'est parti!  
  
Tout les digimons se digivolvèrent avec les oeufs qui étaient appropriés à chaque digisauveur. Ils combattirent, mais rien ne se passa; Devimon était trop fort.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas assez forts! Cria Kari. Même l'union des digimons anges ne pourrait le battre!  
  
-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Yolei, paniquée.  
  
-Ça! Dit TK.  
  
Avec une grande vitesse, il plogua son digivice avec celui de Cody. Kari en fit de même avec Yolei. Davis se retourna vers Ken.  
  
-C'est nous deux ensemble, dit-il.  
  
-si tu le dit, marmonna Ken.  
  
Ils ploguèrent leur digivice ensemble. À ce moment, Flamdramon et Pucchiemon se fusionnèrent. Mais ce n'était pas la même fusion qu'aurait Ex- Veemon et Stingmon plus tard. Ce digimon n'avait pas de forme. C'était une boule avec plusieurs couleurs mélangées : le rose foncé, le bleu, le vert et le rouge-orangé. Celle de Kari et Yolei était rouge, rose pale, et verte pale, tandis que celle de TK et Cody était jaune, verte et orange. Les trois fusions attaquèrent en même temps, et éliminèrent Devimon, qui se désintégra en hurlant.  
  
Les six enfants soupirèrent, épuisés, et se laissèrent tomber par terre. Leur digimon redevinrent au niveau bébé, et se dirigèrent vers eux. Au bout d'un moment, Ken se leva et parti.  
  
-Hey! Cria Davis. Reviens!  
  
Ken se retourna vers lui.  
  
-Je rentre chez moi, dit-il. Je que j'ai bien été puni, non? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais Wormmon n'est plus de ce monde, ni du réel. Il s'est désintégré.  
  
À ce moment, une lumière rose étincela dans le sable, et un symbole comme ceux dans la première saison apparu. Ken le prit.  
  
-le symbole de la gentillesse, dit Cody. Son porteur était Ken, et il l'aurait perdu en devenant méchant. Tout s'explique, maintenant.  
  
Aussitôt, comme sorti du symbole de la gentillesse, un oeuf apparu. Celui de Wormmon. Ken serra l'oeuf contre lui, et tourna les talons.  
  
-Je crois que tu as fait tes preuves! Nous sommes une équipe! Lui cira Davis  
  
-je ne crois pas, dit Ken. Moi, j'étais l'empereur des digmons, et vous, ceux qui défendaient le bien. Même si maintenant, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, rien ne pourra me pardonner.  
  
Il pointa son digivice sur la télévision, et reparti dans le monde réel, laissant là les 5 autres digisauveurs.  
  
À suivre........  
  
Ken n'est plus empereur, mais ça continu! Bye! 


End file.
